J'ai toujours raison
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: S'ils n'avaient pas lancé cette boule de neige, je n'en serais pas là. Non, c'est certain. De toutes façons, on n'y peut rien, ces trois abrutis ne changeront jamais, toujours à faire leurs blagues stupides. Mais ils m'ont quand même un peu aidée...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjours à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre d'une fic qui me tient à coeur. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous annonce, qu'il y aura dans le futur la présence de lemons, ainsi, pour ne pas heurter votre sensibilité du moins celles des âmes innocentes qui liront cette fic, je vous les annoncerai hein ;) Mais bon vous avez le temps, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Sur ce, je vous laisse à a lecture de ce premier chapitre. _

* * *

><p>Il fait froid. Bien trop froid pour moi, je n'aime vraiment pas ce climat. Les arbres et les fleurs se fanent, les gens restent cloitrés chez eux, et on a l'impression que toute la nature se meurt. Le ciel est gris et aucun oiseau n'ose quitter son nid. C'est déprimant, on a la sensation que le temps s'est figé et que rien ne pourra le décider à défiler à nouveau. C'est pour ça que lorsque je regarde à travers une vitre quand il fait froid, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir triste et ennuyée. J'ai envi de sortir dehors et de crier au Soleil de se montrer s'il ne souhaite pas prendre des coups de pieds au derrière. Au lieu de quoi, je reste devant la fenêtre à végéter en attendant que le mauvais temps s'en aille, ce qu'il ( bien évidement ) ne fait pas. En ce moment même je suis dans cette position, emmitouflée dans une grosse couverture en polaire, observant les quelques flocons voleter à l'extérieur. Ils se déposent en virevoltant sur les planches du bateau et recouvrent petit à petit chaque parcelle de bois. Bientôt on ne verra plus le sol et il faudra enlever toute la neige pour ne pas nous alourdir. Je soupir en me disant qu'obliger les garçons à nettoyer ne sera pas très simple. Ils sont tellement fainéants, mais je suis certaine que Sanji fera ça pour moi. Pour le moment je ne vais pas les déranger, en fait je profite de ce moment de calme où eux ne me dérangent pas, ce qui est rare. Même si je n'aime pas vraiment le froid, regarder la neige tomber n'est pas désagréable, c'est même apaisant et je finis par me perdre dans mes pensés. Je me demande à quoi ressemblera l'île hivernale sur laquelle nous allons bientôt accoster. Sera-t-elle comme Drum, ou bien complètement différente ? Sur Grand Line il y a tellement de surprises, plus rien ne peut m'étonner. Je m'imagine déjà une île couverte de neige et balayée par des vents glaciaux. Les maisons fermées à doubles tours pour éviter que le froid ne pénètre et les couches de vêtements que les habitants doivent porter au quotidien. Cette seule pensée me fait frissonner et je m'enroule un peu plus dans ma couverture aux motifs écossés. Non, vraiment je n'aime pas le froid. Lentement mon esprit divague vers Alabasta, au moins là-bas il faisait chaud, peut être un peu trop même. Mais je préfère mourir de chaleur plutôt que gelée. Vraiment la froideur, je n'aime pas ça. Et les garçons pourront rêver s'ils pensent que je viendrais jouer avec eux dehors. La neige c'est beau mais de loin. Un craquement d'une des poutres me sort de mes pensées et je suis surprise de voir que de gros flocons tombent maintenant sur le sol qui n'est plus visible. Il y a au moins cinq centimètres et aucune trace ne vient entacher la pureté de ce manteau de neige.<p>

Résignée, je me lèves laissant tomber sur le sol la couverture bien chaude. Le bleu de certains motifs me rappelle la couleur des cheveux de ma sœur, une couleur pastel, apaisante qui me fait aussitôt penser à chez moi. A Kokoyashi, il neigeait rarement, et c'était un vrai désastre pour les mandariniers. Belmer couvrait les arbres avec du plastique le temps que le froid cesse, ainsi les plus gros dégâts étaient évités. Mais certains fruits étaient tout de même perdus. J'ai toujours trouvé triste d'observer les mandariniers perdre leurs fruits, comme s'ils perdaient leurs enfants. Mais Belmer me disait toujours que dès que le froid serait partit, les arbres seraient encore plus beaux qu'avant. Et elle avait raison, lorsque la neige fondait, les mandariniers se fortifiaient et ils étaient encore plus éclatants, et leurs mandarines encore plus savoureuses. On courait, Nojiko et moi, à travers les arbres en les ramassant, et on les apportait à Belmer qui les cuisinait. Je souris en repensant à ces doux moments, ils étaient magiques, presque autant que ceux que je passe avec Luffy et les autres.

Je finis par sortir de ma torpeur et m'apprête à quitter la chambre que je partage avec Robin. L'avantage à n'être que deux dans cette pièce, c'est que tout y est toujours bien rangé. Je n'ose même pas entrer dans le dortoir des garçons, je suis certaine que je mourrais intoxiquée sur le champ. Je me contente de donner de en temps l'ordre à Sanji de ranger un peu. Ce qu'il fait, bien évidement. Je m'étire longuement en trainant un peu les pieds, bien qu'étant en pleine après midi, je suis épuisée. Je suppose que c'est à cause du froid, on ne peut pas sortir alors on reste enfermé toute la journée, ça ne peut que nous endormir. Sur mon lit traîne un pull en laine, je l'enfile rapidement en appréciant le contacte doux du tissus sur ma peau, c'est tellement agréable. En sortant de la chambre j'observe une dernière fois par la vitre, les flocons tombent rapidement, je ne peut pas voir l'horizon. Je traverse le couloir en traînant les pieds et je jette un coup d'œil dans l'infirmerie en passant devant la porte entrouverte. Chopper est assis à son bureau l'air concentré, il m'a dit qu'il travaillait sur une pilule capable de régénérer les cellules humaines plus rapidement. Il mélange différentes plantes et ajoutes des substances colorées, je lui fais entièrement confiance. C'est un médecin compétant, c'est irréfutable.

-Ne te tus pas à la tache Chopper, lui dis-je. Repose toi aussi.

Il se retourne et m'observe avec un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

-Ne t'en fais pas j'ai presque fini, me répond-il, c'est incroyable ce que les fleurs de l'île où nous étions peuvent faire. Grâce à elles le médicament sera bientôt fini !

- Tant mieux !

Je m'éloigne doucement de l'infirmerie, Chopper est formidable, il peut faire tellement de choses ! Je me dirige vers la cuisine où Luffy sera surement en train de réclamer à manger, j'ai beau voyager avec lui depuis longtemps, je ne m'y fait pas. Non, vraiment je ne comprend pas comment il peut toujours avoir faim. Je passe la porte en bois et me retrouve devant un spectacle que je connais pas cœur. J'avais raison, Sanji est là, essayant tant bien que mal de protéger ses plats fraichement préparés d'un Luffy suppliant, impatient et bavant. D'une main notre cuisinier tente de mettre en hauteur ce qui ressemble à une île flottante recouverte de caramel et de crème anglaise tandis qu'il administre au morfal qui nous sert de capitaine coups pieds sur coups de pieds. Ça ne servira rien, tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'il veut il n'arrêtera pas. Je pense que Sanji le sait, mais visiblement il s'en moque et continue de frapper mon ami. Ils ne sont pas les seuls dans la pièce bien rangée, Robin est là aussi, ce qui m'étonne. En général, elle s'isole, surtout lorsque les garçons piquent leur crise, mais aujourd'hui elle est assise sur une chaise, un vieux livre à la reliure en cuire dans les mains, l'air concentré. Je ne sais pas si elle s'est aperçue que Sanji et Luffy se disputent, je ne pense pas, une fois qu'elle est plongée dans un bouquin, un troupeau de rois des mers pourraient attaquer le bateau, elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Je lâche un petit soupir de lassitude, ils sont tous irrécupérables, m'énerver ne servirait à rien.

-Luffy arrête ça tout de suite, tu mangeras en même temps que nous tous c'est compris ? Lui dis-je d'un ton sévère, tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'on navigue depuis pas mal de temps, alors ne gâche pas toute la nourriture comme ça !

Il s'arrête, me regarde et son grand sourire s'affaisse rapidement, il affiche alors une moue contrariée et enfantine. La commissure droite de ses lèvres s'abaisse alors que la gauche ne bouge pas, et il fronce les sourcils d'un air boudeur. Ça pourrait être mignon s'il ne s'apprêtait pas à contester haut et fort ce que je viens de dire.

-Mais Nami ! Ça fait au moins deux heures que j'ai rien avalé ! Je vais perdre toutes mes forces, me répond-il de sa voix lancinante.

-Je m'en fiche, ne commence pas à m'énerver !

-Oh Nami-chan ! J'ai une merveilleuse idée pour contenter Luffy tout en évitant de puiser dans nos réserves !

Je me retourne vers Sanji qui a fini pas réussir à mettre son dessert dans le réfrigérateur. Il a l'air tout fier de lui et je ne peut m'empêcher de le comparer à un labrador, ce n'est pas très sympas, mais dans ce genre de moment, Sanji est plus proche du chien que de l'homme.

-Non Sanji je ne pense pas que lui faire manger tes pieds soit une bonne idée…

-J'ai mieux que ça, tu vois toute la neige dehors, il va falloir s'en débarrasser n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en me fixant avec une étincelle de malice dans les… dans l'œil.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ! Est-ce une façon de me dire que tu te portes volontaire pour tout déneiger ?

-Non, personne n'aura à déneiger quoi que soit, tu n'as jamais gouté à de la neige au caramel ?

-Oh ! Fais-je, comprenant enfin ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Non je n'ai jamais gouté à ça, je ne savais même pas que certaine personne en mangeait, mais Sanji a raison c'est une bonne idée pour calmer Luffy tout en nous débarrassant de la neige.

-Bonne idée ! Je vais chercher les autres, Chopper sera content ! Lui qui aime tellement la neige !

Je quitte la cuisine avec plus d'entrain que lorsque j'y suis entrée, même si ce n'est pas le summum de l'amusement, on va rigoler. Je préviens Chopper qui saute de sa chaise roulante et court jusqu'à la salle à manger tout contant. Je passe ensuite dans l'atelier de Franky où je le trouve lui avec Usopp, ils sont tout autant enthousiastes que notre médecin et j'entend notre charpentier se demander si la neige au cola c'est bon. Il reste à trouver Brook et Zoro, je sais parfaitement où se trouve le dernier et je me rend directement à la vigie. Effectivement il est bien là, suant à grosses goutes en soulevant ses poids.

-T'as deux minutes pour descendre et venir nous aider à déneiger le pont, dis-je d'un ton qui ne laisse aucune autre alternative.

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas accepté de venir gouter avec nous alors autant présenter ça comme une corvée dès le début, au moins pas de surprise. Je le vois grogner quelques instant en marmonnant des phrases inintelligibles dont seul le mot « sorcière » me parvient. Et je redescend, je passe dans la chambre des garçons pour trouver Brook mais il n'y est pas, alors je me dirige vers l'aquarium, je sais qu'il aime bien observer les poisons nager. Je pense que ça doit lui rappeler Laboon…

Bingo, il est là et il est, lui aussi, très enthousiaste, il me sort une de ses vieilles blagues, alors qu'il va dans la cuisine, et moi je retourne dans ma chambre pour mettre un gros manteau et des bottes bien chaudes. La perspective de sortir avec ce temps ne m'enchante pas, mais je veux gouter à ce plat ! Et puis, il faut bien l'avouer, je m'ennuie, j'ai fini de corriger les cartes des îles que l'ont a visité et j'ai envi de bouger un peu. Lorsque je rejoins les autres dans la cuisines, Sanji a fait fondre du sucre dans une immense marmite et une délicieuse odeur se propage dans toute la pièce.

-Je peux en manger maintenant ! Je peux ?

-Non ! Ce sera encore meilleur après, répond notre cuisinier bien décidé à ne pas se faire avoir par le ventre sur patte qui le harcèle. Allez on sort c'est prêt !

La morsure du froid est saisissante et je me retiens de ne pas rentrer tout de suite dans la douce chaleur de la cuisine, je me contente de grelotter en me frictionnant les bras. La buée qui se forme quand je souffle se dissipe aussitôt et cette vision me donne encore plus de frisson.

-Notre mission est de dégager toute la neige qui se trouve sur le pont ! Mais comme nous savions que certains seraient réticents à l'idée de devoir faire ça, Sanji lance un regard insistant à Zoro et Luffy, Nami-san et moi-même avons décidé de voir cette corvée sous un autre angle. J'ai préparé du caramel il est encore chaud et une fois qu'il se déposera sur la neige il se solidifiera en formant des filaments de sucre. Ce sera délicieux !

Et sur ces mots, notre ami projette toute la substances translucide sur le sol et sur la table. Je lui ai dit qu'il était hors de question que je mange par terre. En un instant le caramel se cristallise sur la neige et on peut en arracher des morceaux entiers. Luffy n'a pas besoin d'attendre notre signal pour se mettre à dévorer toute la neige caramélisée qui lui tombe sous la main, et Chopper à l'air de se trouver au paradis. Il a des étoiles plein yeux et se met lui aussi à manger en s'asseyant sur le sol, en rigolant. Même Robin pourtant réfractaire à ce genre de pratique s'assoie sur une chaise et goûte du bout des doigts aux fins morceaux de caramel. Un léger sourire apparaît sur son visage alors que le sucre et la neige fondent sur sa langue. Je la rejoint et sort une cuillère que j'avais prise dans la cuisine. Une fois remplie je la met dans ma bouche et savoure la sensation qui m'envahit. Le caramel encore chaud fond moins rapidement que la neige et lui donne un petit goût exceptionnel. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de cette saveur encore plus et je reprend une cuillérée. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux il ne reste presque plus rien sur le pont et je vois Luffy allongé sur les sol, le ventre gonflé, rigoler avec Usopp. Chopper continu de manger assis par terre au côtés de Brook qui lui raconte une blague, et Franky mélange son cola au caramel et à la neige, il sort alors une cuillère à soupe de son propre corps et enfourne le tout dans sa bouche avant de s'écrier un « Supeeer » satisfait. Je rigole en voyant ça et me retourne vers Sanji accouder au bastingage, en train de fumer tout en observant lui aussi la scène. Il ne mange pas, je suppose que le caramel ce n'est pas son truc, comme ce n'est pas le truc de Zoro qui se contente de jeter par-dessus bord les centimètres de neige qui alourdissent le bateau.

-Je n'aime pas ce qui est sucré, se contente-il de répondre à notre cuisinier lorsqu'il lui demande pourquoi il ne mange pas.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort tronche de gazon, mais je vois que Sanji râle seulement pour la forme, visiblement il n'a pas envi de se prendre la tête avec le sabreur aujourd'hui. Heureusement. J'en ai marre de leur disputes incessantes et inutiles, à croire que se battre leur apporte quelque chose de primordial.

Alors que je me fais cette réflexion en fixant les deux concernés, je ne remarque pas l'ombre qui s'est avancée derrière moi. Je ne remarque pas le danger imminent et je ne remarque qu'au dernier moment l'énorme boule de neige qui m'arrive en pleine tête…Alors que la poudre blanche et glacée me transit et s'insinue sournoisement dans mes habits en passant dans le col de mon manteau et dans mon décolleté je ne peux faire un seul mouvement. Mais je me ressaisit bien vite et me lève alors, hors de moi, en faisant face à l'origine de ma colère. Trois personnes, un sourire nié collé au visage et les mains derrières le dos qui m'observe en sifflotant. Usopp, Brook et bien évidement ce crétin de Luffy. A partir de ce moment, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je projette mes poings à une vitesse fulgurante sur les têtes de ces trois abrutis et je me délecte des bosses qui apparaissent alors sur leur crane.

-Bien vous semblez aimer la neige n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas vous allez finir de déneiger tout le bateau, jeter moi tout ça par-dessus bord ! Dépêchez-vous !

Alors que mes nerfs se calment un petit peu je me dirige vers ma chambre en disant au passage à Zoro qu'il n'a plus besoin de déneiger et que les trois crétins vont s'en occuper. Il faut que je me change, et tout de suite, je ne supporte pas de me retrouver presque trempée et grelottante. Alors que je m'apprête à rentrer à l'intérieur j'entend Usopp chuchoter à l'oreille de Luffy.

-On se coltine peut être la corvée, mais ça en valait la peine, t'as vu la tête qu'elle tirait ? !

J'ai envi de les tuer, ils m'énervent tellement ! Heureusement que Robin est aussi là pour gérer le bateau, sinon ce serait un véritable carnage. Je pousse la porte qui mène à la cuisine et pose la cuillère dans l'évier avant de me diriger vers notre chambre où j'attrape un haut vers à manches longues et un pull. Je vais ensuite dans la salle de bain, je dois prendre une douche. Lorsque l'eau a une température convenable je rentre dans la cabine et je me détend. Sentir le liquide brûlant s'écouler sur ma peau me fait tellement de bien, en quelques seconde à peine ma colère s'évapore et mon esprit se vide. Je ne pense plus à rien, ni aux âneries des garçons, ni au temps qu'il fait dehors, ni aux disputes de Sanji et Zoro. Je me concentre sur l'eau qui dégouline sur ma peau, sur les sillons qu'elle laisse sur mon épiderme et sur les frissons qu'elle me procure. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête et que je pourrai rester là éternellement sans que rien en vienne me déranger. Mais je me trompe. Oui je me trompe, car alors que je profite pleinement de mon repos bien mérité, une personne aux tendances visiblement suicidaires s'introduit dans la salle de bain alors je m'apprête à sortir de la baignoire. Très bien, note à moi-même : Penser à dire à Franky d'installer un verrou sur la porte. Note à moi-même deux : Faire regretter d'être née à l'individu qui a osé rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Des habits verts, des yeux verts, des cheveux verts. Pas de doute, l'attaque provient bien d'une variété d'algue marine très nuisible qui ne semble visiblement pas comprendre la situation. Moi, en revanche, j'ai bien compris ce qu'il se passe et le cris que je lance, ainsi que le poing qui vole vers la tête de Zoro sont bien calculés. Il sort en rampant de la pièce et je la referme à l'aide d'un coup de pied. Qu'il agonise ailleurs que dans ma salle de bain. Même là je ne peux pas être tranquille, il faut vraiment mettre les choses au clair le plus rapidement possible en ce qui concerne l'espace privé. Je fulmine encore alors que je m'habille et me sèche les cheveux.

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain, séchée et bien emmitouflée dans mes vêtements, et me décide à étudier le climat dans lequel nous nous trouvons depuis presque une semaine. Si tout va bien, nous devrions accoster dans quelques jours sur une île vraiment immense. Si son climat s'étend sur autant de kilomètres, c'est que la surface de l'archipel où nous allons atterrir doit être gigantesque. J'espère qu'on ne tombera pas sur des ennemies ou des monstres. Se battre de ce temps là, c'est horrible !

Une nouvelle fois je soupire et sort de la salle de bain embuée, mais alors que je traverse le couloir pour aller discuter avec Robin, une secousse monumentale me projette en avant et je me retrouve acculée contre une porte qui s'ouvre presque immédiatement. Je retombe donc en avant et m'écrase le visage contre les planches du parquets qui se mettent à grincer. Les tremblements cessent enfin et je me relève malgré un mal de crane terrible. Une fois debout je regarde où j'ai atterri. La chambre des garçons. Comment je sais ça ? La vision du corps de Zoro à moitié dénudé m'a beaucoup aidé je l'avoue. Ses muscles presque inhumains, la grande cicatrice lui barrant le torse en diagonal et sa peau halé. Il me lance un regard neutre, puis la commissure droite de ses lèvres se rétracte, laissant apparaître un petit sourire moqueur.

-Un partout, me lance-t-il alors qu'il enfile un T-shirt blanc.

* * *

><p><em>Bien voilà le premier chapitre ! Le second dans pas longtemps ! J'ai pour habitude de poser des questions à la fin de chaque chapitre alors c'est parti !<em>

_Quel est votre personnage préféré dans One Piece ? Je vous laisse à votre clavier._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjours tout le monde. J'ai disparue de la circulation pas mal de temps, presque cinq mois, mais je reviens, motivée comme jamais, vous servir le second chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions et à me donner votre avis._

* * *

><p>Les choses sont souvent difficiles à interpréter, et pour être sûr de tout prendre en compte il faut étudier chaque détail. Ainsi, il est plus simple de comprendre les personnes qui nous entourent. Ce résonnement clair et logique, je l'ai compris il y a finalement très peux de temps. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Luffy à vrai dire, car avant, autant vous dire que j'avais d'autres préoccupations. Mais après avoir rejoint l'équipage, de fil en aiguille, j'ai compris certaines choses. En prenant soins des autres, ils prendront soins de moi. Ne vous méprenez pas pour autant, mes actions n'ont pas pou but direct de satisfaire mes besoins personnels. Car oui, je sais bien que c'est l'image que je donne, pourtant, je serai prête à abandonner le plus grand trésor du monde pour rester au près de mes nakamas.<p>

Enfin, ce que je tente de dire, c'est que les petits détails sont souvent plus utiles que ceux qui sautent aux yeux. Par exemple, si j'avais fais plus attention au petit rictus malsain du beau jeune homme que l'on a rencontré il y a de cela deux heures, Chopper, Brook et moi, ne serions pas retenus prisonniers dans un palais de glace en plein milieu de Lesinska Island… Et puis, si j'avais mieux observé le port dans lequel nous avons accosté j'aurai aussi remarqué le panneau indiquant « Pirates, ici, on vous pend » et j'aurai sans doute vu que cet écriteaux était tenu par les mains du squelette d'un pauvre forban qui se balançait lamentablement au bout d'une corde. Mais voilà, la brume funeste ambiante m'avait complètement déconcentrée et j'étais plus occupée à trembler dans mon coin qu'à admirer la vue. De toute façon, maintenant il est inutile de repenser à tout ça. Il faut trouver un moyen pour partir de ce château au plus vite.

-Brook, tu ne pourrai pas trancher nos chaînes ? Rend-toi utile !

-Désolée Nami-san, mais comme tu le vois j'ai _moi aussi_ les bras attachés !

-Nami, si tu arrives à attraper ton clima tact tu pourras faire fondre la glace des parois !

Chopper me regarde avec un air déterminé, il a fini sa phase « Je cris, je pleure, je hurle ». Tans mieux. Il a raison si je pouvais atteindre mon décolleté, on pourrai tous sortir d'ici. Enfin, mes bras sont coincés dans mon dos et retenus par de lourdes menottes en glace. La poisse. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il nous arrive des embrouilles ? Et puis surtout pourquoi Luffy, Sanji ou bien Zoro n'arrivait pas pour nous faire sortir de ce traquenard ? Je pense que je serais même heureuse de voir débarquer Ussop, même s'il n'est pas bien utile.

Lentement, et millimètres par millimètres, je fais glisser mes poignets hors des étaux de glaces en la faisant fondre avec les frottements. C'est laborieux, mais j'y arrive finalement et enfin ma main droite se libère. Yes ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Maintenant, c'est simple, je sors mon arme toute belle toute propre et créer une petite bulle d'air assez chaud pour faire fondre le mur qui nous retient prisonnier, ainsi que nos entraves.

-Oui ! Maintenant, on retrouve Luffy et on se barre d'ici !

-Bien dit Nami ! Allez on s'en va ! Même si j'aime bien ce climat, on peut pas rester plus longtemps dans cette prison.

-Nami-san, pourrais-je voir vos sous-vêtements ?

C'est pas, vrai, sont-ils donc tous irrécupérables dans cette équipage ? Peu importe, j'administre vite fait, bien fait, un coup de point à notre ami squelettique et on s'élance tous les trois à travers le labyrinthe de glace qu'est le château.

- Surtout, restons bien tous les trois, dans tous ces couloirs on risquerait de se perdre, nous lance Chopper, prévoyant.

- Ne me confond pas avec ce stupide bretteur, m'énervé-je, n'oublis pas que je suis la navigatrice !

Il s'excuse devant ma mine contrariée et nous finissons pas enfin sortir du palais de glace. Dehors un vent hivernal balaye le paysage et noie la ville sous une épaisse brume : la même que lorsque nous sommes arrivés au port. Instinctivement je porte mon bas devant mes yeux pour me protéger, et nous continuons à avancer à l'aveugle. Je me fais alors la réflexion que nous n'avons croisé personne lors de notre évasion, pas même un garde ou un domestique, et je commence à sentir l'appréhension envahir mon corps. C'est louche, vraiment louche; qui laisserai des pirates recherchés dans le monde entier dans une simple prison de glace sans un garde pour les surveiller ? Je suis certaine que le garçon qui nous a capturé par surprise sait qui nous sommes. D'ailleurs, il a appelé ce demeuré de Zoro par son nom sans même qu'il ne le lui dise. «Zoro-san, vous ne vous dirigez pas là où il faut ». Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris plus tôt ? Pourquoi cet infime détail ne m'a-t-il pas fait tilt ? Cet Alexander, finalement, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ses intentions étaient loin d'être louables.

Alors que nous arrivons près de ce qui ressemble à la lisière d'un bois, le sol se craquèle, et un bruit rauque retentit dans toute la demeure. Des morceau du sol se disloquent et certains créent des immenses trous dans la terre.

-Ahhhhhh ! J'ai terriblement mal aux oreilles ! Même si je n'ai pas d'oreilles, yohohoho !

-La ferme Brook ! C'était quoi ce bruit ? Pourquoi la terre se crevasse comme ça ?

Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe sur cette île à la fin ?

- Chopper, Brook, on se barre, et vite ! Tout est en train de s'effondrer, hurle-je à mes deux camarades.

-Aye ! Me répondent-ils en cœur, et on s'élance tous trois par delà la forêt enneigée qui s'étend devant nous.

Peu à peu le calme revient, et plus nous nous enfonçons dans ces bois sombres et lugubres, moins nous entendons le bruit assommant de la terre qui se fissure. Ce n'est plus désormais qu'un lointain écho. Je sais où l'on se situe, à environ un kilomètre da la ville où nous avons accosté, et je prend la tête de notre petit groupe. Il fait froid, et le vent glacial traverse mes vêtements m'assaillant de longs frissons désagréables… Vous ai-je déjà dit que je haïssais le froid ? En tout cas pas le choix, on doit avancer, et je peste intérieurement envers mes abrutis de nakamas, pas même fichus de nous retrouver et de nous faire sortir de cette prison. Sanji, qui est pourtant toujours prêt à tout pour me faire plaisir ! Luffy, qui ne laisserai jamais mourir un de ses amis. Franky, qui est lui aussi, loin d'être faible ! Même robin ! Mon alliée sur ce bateau constitué uniquement de créatures bourrées de testostérones n'est pas venue. Et ce crétin de Zoro ? Je veux même pas en parler… Soudain, l'incident d'il y a deux jours me revient en mémoire, et je revois le corps dénudé de notre épéiste au sortir de sa douche… A quoi ça lui sert d'avoir un corps comme ça, s'il est même pas foutu de venir nous aider hein ? Attendez, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je viens d'insinuer que notre bretteur était agréable à regarder ? Je vous l'avez bien dit, le froid fait court circuiter mes neurones.

- Nami ? Tu es certaine que ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ! Je peux t'examiner, si tu es malade il faut le dire !

- Ca va Chopper, ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche dans les vingt centimètres de neige présents sur l'île, nous arrivons enfin à l'entrée de la ville, et on se dirige le plus discrètement possible vers le bateau, en priant mentalement pour qu'il soit toujours dans le port.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et quelques coups de poings plus tard nous sommes face au Sunny Go, tout beau tout propre.

-Luffy ! Hurle Chopper, Luffy aide nous à monter !

La tête de gamin joufflu de Luffy apparaît alors et il nous offre un grand sourire, avant d'étirer ses bras et de nous attirer sur le Sunny !

- Alors, commence-t-il avant que je ne puisse placer un mot, cette balade aves Alexander, c'était bien ?

Lorsque ce jeune garçon nous avait abordé en nous demandant si nous étions touristes, aucun de nous ne s'est méfié, pas même Robin, pourtant si perspicace. On lui avait naturellement répondu oui, et il s'est alors proposé de nous faire une rapide visite de la ville côtière. J'ai accepté, voulant relevé la topographie de l'île, Chopper nous à accompagné souhaitant acheter des compresses car Sanji en utilise énormément avec ses saignements, et Brook, voulait venir car « Les filles des îles hivernales ont le tain pale comme de la porcelaine et il paraît qu'elles ne portent pas de culotte ! ». Je ne sais pas où il a entendu ça… Quand à Zoro, et bien ça ne vous paraît pas évident ? Il voulait trouve une boutique de sabre. En tout cas, je me demande où il est parti. Il est évident qu'il a réussi à s'échapper du palais de glace, il doit sûrement être perdu quelque part.

- Hein… Luffy écoute…

Brook, Chopper et moi avons conté nos mésaventures au reste de l'équipage. Comment le si charmant Alexander nous avez adroitement piégé et comment même Zoro n'avait rien pu faire face à lui et ses ruses. La façon dont nous nous sommes échappés et enfin l'épisode étrange du sol qui se fendille.

-Ah ! Mais il est toujours pas là Zoro, maintenant que t'en parle Nami, me lança le capitaine après nous avoir écouté.

-Bon débarra, ça fera une bouche de moins à nourrir, siffla Sanji dans son coin.

Au fond, je pense qu'ils s'aiment bien tout les deux, mais vraiment au fond.

Cependant que nous discutions d'où avait bien pu passer le sabreur, la boule d'anxiété qui avait élue domicile dans mon vente ne cessait de croitre, et bientôt, des crampes affreuses me vrillèrent l'estomac, c'était plus fort que moi : je m'inquiétais pour cet idiot. Mais comprenez qu'il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, lorsque les petits amis d'Alexander nous avaient paralysé à l'aide d'un gaz, ils nous ont séparé, nous emmenant, Chopper, Brook et moi dans une aile du château, et le bretteur dans les vapes, dans l'autre. Lorsque nous nous sommes échappés, nous n'avons pas pensé à allé secourir Zoro, car il était évident dans nos têtes qu'il s'était enfui depuis longtemps. Pourtant cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous étions sur le Sunny, et toujours pas de marimo en vu…

-Hein…

Je soupire, agacée et sur les dents, je ne cesse de faire de rapide mouvements avec ma jambe, c'est nerveux. Je m'en veux, qui l'aurait cru ? Quand ce type rentrera je lui augmenterai sa dette, il n'y échappera pas.

-Kokaishi-san, peut-on savoir la raison de ton énervement ?

Robin sait tout sur ce bateau, elle observe tout. Niveau petits détails, elle s'y connait, et mon tracas ne lui échappe pas. Elle m'observe par-dessus son livre et ses grand yeux bleus sondent mon esprit. Pas de curiosité dans son regard, mais une réelle envie de protéger et de me soulager. Quand je la vois dans ses moments, j'ai du mal à me figurer qu'elle nous aurait tous tué à Alabasta.

-Robin, je suis inquiète. Enfin je crois.

Elle lève un sourcil en signe d'étonnement avant de me sourire tendrement, comme le ferai une grande sœur ou une cousine un peu plus âgée.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, notre bretteur va revenir très vite.

-Oui je sais… Mais qui te dis que je suis inquiète pour ça !

La fourbe, elle m'a piégée ! Enfin, je lui pardonne, ce n'est qu'un peu de malice. Elle laisse échapper son rire cristallin et replonge dans son livre, mine de rien, ses quelques mots me calment et je me lève pour prendre une douche.

L'eau me lave de toutes les impuretés que j'ai accumulées tout au long de la journée, et comme à chaque fois, je reste plus de temps qu'il ne faut dans la salle de bain douillette. Finalement je sors, car le bout de mes doigts commencent à être tout fripés et me sentant plus légère, je vais à la cuisine dans l'espoir de grignoter un petit quelque chose.

Mais alors que je pose ma main sur la poigné de la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre violement de mon coté, venant frapper mon front de plein fouet. Le choc me propulse en arrière et je me retrouve par terre me tenant la tête avec mes mains suite à la douleur. Je maudis intérieurement celui qui m'a fait ça et attend que les petits points multicolores qui avaient envahi ma vision disparaissent.

-Oh Nami c'est toi ? Bein alors, ça va pas de te prendre des portes comme ça ?

Il s'accroupi devant moi et me souri de toutes ses dents, comme il en a le secret.

-Luffy, pauvre pirate stupide, c'est toi qui m'a balancé cette porte en pleine tête !

-Ah bon ? Désolé alors shishishishi, et il s'en va fier de lui.

Je suis encore à terre lorsqu'une ombre me recouvre et mes yeux se plantent alors dans deux prunelles onyx et dures. Je suis tellement en colère conte mon capitaine, que la vue de Zoro ne me surprend même pas, pourtant, les entailles qu'il a dans le ventre et sur le visage finissent pas éveiller ma curiosité.

-Ah t'es revenu toi ? On peu savoir ce que tu faisais ? Et pourquoi t'es couvert de sans ? Tu reviens _toujours_ couvert de sang !

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi, lorsque toi et les deux autres vous êtes échappés, il n'y avait aucun garde ? C'est parce qu'ils étaient tous en train d'essayer de me tuer ! Alors commence pas à me les briser, surtout que c'est pas moi qui suis étalé par terre depuis six bonnes minutes !

Je lui jette un regard meurtrier, tellement désagréable, ronchons et associable ce garçon ! Pourtant le poids de l'anxiété disparaît dans mon ventre. C'est alors que le marimo, comme se plait à l'appelle Sanji, fait une chose surprenante, il me tend la main dans le but de m'aider à me relever. Je l'observe quelques secondes, la tentation de l'humilier en refusant étant très forte, puis je me rappelle qu'il a dû affronter tous les gardes et j'attrape sa main qui fait le double de la mienne. Il me soulève sans faire le moindre effort, alors que je pèse quand même mon poids, et nous rentrons tous les deux côte à côte dans la cuisine. C'est incroyable comme son visage peut rester fermer et indifférent dans n'importe quelle situation…Toujours est-il qu'il est le seul que je n'arrive pas à saisir, il est vraiment imprévisible, on ne peut jamais être sûr de ce que l'on avance avec lui.

Enfin, je l'observe attraper une bouteille de rhum et se mettre à table, il est irrécupérable. Je me dirige vers le frigo et prend un reste de dessert avant de m'assoir face lui et de le regarder s'enfiler son rhum. J'entame lentement le gâteau aux mandarines, dont la saveur à la fois douce et acidulée m'emplie la bouche, se mariant à merveille et créant un équilibre parfait. Je soupire de contentement et tous mes muscles se relâchent en même temps. C'est si bon ! Lorsque je rouvre les yeux que j'avais fermé pour mieux savourer le dessert, je remarque que le bretteur me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

-Sincèrement, comment tu fais pour aimer quelque chose d'aussi sucré ?

C'est plus fort que moi, je m'attendais à une question importante, alors je laisse échapper un petit rire…

-J'aime ce qui est sucré, voilà tout. Alors, raconte, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Tout le monde s'est inquiété…

-Je pensais que tu étais dépourvue de tous sentiment. Enfin si tu veux savoir,…

Et il se lance dans son récit, il en a bavé, quand il a fini je lui conseil de passer voir Chopper, car sa plaie au bras gauche n'est pas super jolie.

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

Et voilà ! Ca recommence ! Je tente d'être un minimum agréable face à ce monstre d'indifférence, et lui n'hésite pas à m'humilier. Je fulmine intérieurement, et le frappe de toutes mes forces à la tête.

-Mais ça va pas, je suis blessé je te rappelle ! Lance-t-il hors de lui.

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai visé le seul endroit de ton anatomie intacte, et encore, on sait tous qu'il te manque pas mal de neurones, je rétorque cinglante.

-Tu sais quoi ? Sur ce bateau je sais pas lequel je hais le plus, cet abruti de cook de mes deux ou toi, assène-t-il en se levant de sa chaise avant de quitter précipitamment la cuisine.

Ah ouai ? Il le prend comme ça ? Pour lui je suis autant énervante que Sanji ? Je sais que c'est une insulte plus violente que toutes celles qu'il peut dire, et bien malgré moi, je suis vexée. Je balance mon assiette contre le mur et sort de la cuisine à mon tour, tapant sur le sol. Et dire que je m'inquiétais ! Et dire que je m'inquiétais ! On aura tout vu vraiment.

Je me dirige vers la vigie, je sais qu'_il _n'y sera pas, car je l'ai vu partir vers la chambre des garçons. J'espère trouver un peu de calme , et je grimpe rapidement tout en haut. Personne, je suis tranquille, je m'allonge en poussant toutes les altères, et j'observe le ciel se peindre de teintes allant du rose pâle à l'orangé. Ces couleurs sont magnifiques et elles m'apaisent. Peu à peu, le ciel s'assombri et l'horizon saigne de milles couleur, peignant la mer de reflet saumon et emplissant l'ai de nostalgie. Emue par ses couleur, je finis par m'endormir sur le petit canapé où je suis installée.

Mais mon repos est de courte durée, car à peine un quart d'heure après que je me sois endormie, je suis réveillée par des bruits de ferraille. J'entrouvre les yeux, histoire de ne pas me faire remarquer et aperçois alors que les altères que j'avai1s bougées au prix de grands efforts, se soulèvent et s'abaissent seules. Presque seules. J'ai oublié de verrouiller la trappe… Je vois alors le corps suant de l'algue verte bander ses muscles et manier ses poids, il ne semble même pas avoir de peine. C'est un monstre.

Toujours est-il que je ne peux pas rester là, sachant qu'il ne m'a pas remarqué. Je me lève le plus discrètement possible, n'aillant pas l'envie de me fritter au réveil, et sur la pointe des pieds, j'arrive à atteindre la trappe. Malheureusement, une des planches émet soudain un craquement sonore et attire l'attention du bretteur.

- Qu'est-ce tu fouslà toi ! Me lance-t-il ? Sans pour autant cesser son entrainement.

- Je m'en vais, tu m'empêche de dormir !

J'observe alors un peu plus mon nakama prenant compte peu à peu de sa quasi nudité. Un sourire vient alors me chatouiller les coins de la bouche et c'est sur un ton complaisant que je lui susurre fière de moi : « En passant, je prend la main, deux à un ». Je finis par quitter la vigie sans lui retourner un regard, il veut jouer ? On va jouer, mais il va vite s'apercevoir que je gagne toujours.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voila, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, laissez moi un petit com' s'il vous en prend l'envie. A bientôt.<em>

_Bien et maintenant la question !_

_Quel serait votre fruit du démon ?_


End file.
